


In which the twins have a propostion

by alchemist17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write this so there is no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which the twins have a propostion

Clint was idly eating his lunchtime cereal, with cold coffee from an hour ago. He twirled the spoon, idly watching milk flick off the ends across the kitchen.

He needed to go to his room.

He really, really needed to go to his room.

The spoon clattered to the counter as he left the room.

The fog cleared from Clint’s eyes and he looked up to see the twins stood at the foot of his bed.

“Thought I said no brainwashing.” He said as he shook his head.

“Fastest way to get you here.” Wanda replied. “Well, I could have got Pietro to bring you but this seems a better start to things.”

Folding his arms, Clint looked around for some idea of what was going on. “Things?”

Pietro stepped closer, glancing back at his sister. “We’d like to proposition you.”

“Proposition? What kinda proposition?”

“A...mutually beneficial one.”

Clint sighed. “Com’on kids. I’m fricking Hawkeye, get straight to the point.”

“We want to sleep with you.” Stepping up next to Pietro, Wanda laid a hand on his arm.

“Like take a nap?”

“этот парень идиот.”

“Shush, brother. We don’t mean a nap. We want you to fuck us.”

Clint blinked. “Is-is that so?”

The twins stepped closer, Wanda facing him while Pietro circled round.

Wanda leaned in to kiss Clint's neck as Pietro kissed the other side.

"You know you want us." She murmured, sliding a hand over the man's neck to reach her brother's face.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Pietro nipped at her fingers.

Pinned between them, Clint reached back to grab pale hair.

"We want you too."

"Fuck us, Daddy." Their hips moved together, pressing into Clint.

"Daddy." Wanda echoed

Clint sighed and tipped his head back until he could kiss Pietro. The twins moaned in unison, and Clint felt the vibrations through his mouth and his throat.

"How do you want me?" Clint pulled back to ask.

"Fuck him."

"How does that sound, baby boy?"

A hand wiggled between him and Wanda. "Sounds good, Daddy."

"Ever been fucked before?" Clint squirmed free of their embrace to pull Pietro up against him.

He dipped his head bashfully. "Few fingers, maybe."

"Maybe?"

“He’s taken three. Nearly four but Pietro finished early.” Wanda propped her head on her brother’s shoulder.

“Maybe if you weren’t so good with your hands, Дорогая моя.”

“Do you normally finish early?” A nimble hand slid down the back of Pietro’s jeans. “Daddy needs to know before we can start.”

“Only since the experiments. But I can go again soon.” Pietro gripped at his arms, spine curving to press back against Clint’s hands.

“It’s barely noticeable. Except he makes a big mess.” Wanda reached round to undo his belt, pushing her brother’s trousers to the floor. “Let’s see how you measure up against па́па.“

Pietro’s hands blurred as he shoved at the man’s trousers. He drew in a ragged breath at the sight of his cock.

“трахните меня.” He sighed.

“He will, любимый. Do not worry.”

Pietro reached for the man's cock, his fingers wrapping around it hesitantly. It pulsed in his hand and he started, letting go.

"It's okay, baby. You can touch me." Clint brushed back his hair. "Do you like it?"

"It's so pretty, Daddy." Pietro felt his sister's hands tighten on his shoulder.

"It's so big, брат. Can you take it?" Wanda reached for their Daddy's cock, her slim fingers sliding between her brother’s.

"Pietro's a big boy. I'm sure he can."

"But Daddy, it's so much bigger than my fingers."

"We'll prepare him together. Get the lube, princess. I’ll get your brother out of these clothes.”

Wanda all but ran to the bathroom, eager to watch someone else reveal Pietro’s skin to her. He always looked so pale against the dark clothes he wore.

Pulling Pietro close, Clint tugged his shirt up and off. He still had scars from the bullets he’d taken for Clint but they wouldn’t last long on his young skin.

“Look’s like someone ate their vegetables, eh?”

Pietro rolled his eyes “We ate what we could find...but I’m glad you like.” He stepped out of his trousers when they were pushed down, letting himself be lead to the bed.

Wanda’s finger pressed into him first, the slick heated up by her magic. He arched back against her, a hand flying to her thigh.

“сестра.” He sighed.

“How does it feel, baby? Wanda’s going to get you nice and ready for me.” Clint brushed Pietro’s hair back, leaning in to kiss him.

He squirmed as Clint’s finger pressed into him.  “холодный.” He huffed, but was soothed when another of his sister’s warm fingers trailed against his rim.

“Relax, Pietro.” Wanda murmured into his ear

“Sooner you relax, sooner you can have me.” Clint reminded him, shifted his hips so their cocks rubbed together.

“It’s hard, па́па.” His breath hitched as another cold finger pushed into him.

“Nearly there, baby.” Clint kissed him again before looking to Wanda. “Get undressed, princess.” He bit his neck to distracted him from the loss of the fingers as Wanda slid from the bed.

Turning his head to watch, Pietro absently pushed back onto the fingers still inside him. “ Ты такая красивая.”

“English please, kids. I don’t wanna take Russian lessons from Nat.” He pulled his fingers free and rolled Pietro onto his front. “Now, you’re going to pleasure your sister like a good boy, aren’t you?”

Pietro nodded, watching Wanda as she settled against the headboard. His eye was drawn by Clint’s shirt being thrown aside and he wiggled his hips invitingly.

“Hurry up, Daddy.”

“Yeah yeah, have some patience.” Clint slicked himself up, tossing the lube aside and wiping his hand on the sheets.

“Clint!”

“That’s enough, Pietro.” He swatted at the kid’s rear, relishing how he jumped. “What, you didn’t see that coming?”

“Ты очень нужна мне, I don’t want to wait.” Pietro whined.

“Daddy doesn’t like it when you complain, baby. Wanda’s being good, aren’t you princess?”

“I’m trying.” She said tremulously. Her fingers gripped the sheets, toes curling as she stared at her brother. They held eye contact as Clint breached Pietro, his mouth dropping open and his eyes closing when he bottomed out.

“How’s that, baby?”

“Would be better if you moved.” Pietro snarked as he propped himself up on his elbows. He nosed idly at Wanda’s thighs until Clint finally started to move.

“What are you afraid of, Daddy? I can take it, I swear I can.” Pietro said, half muffled as he shuffled closer to his sister.

“Russians always can take a pounding.” Grabbing a handful of white hair, Clint pushed his face down. “Now look after your sister.”

Wanda moaned when he finally started to use his mouth on her. “There's a good boy."

He ran his tongue along her labia, pushing his nose up against her clitoris. Wanda’s fingers slid down into his hair and pulled so he groaned against her. Fingers tangled with her own and she looked up to see Clint watching her.

"Has he ever sucked cock?" He asked, pulling Pietro up onto his knees.

Wanda nodded.

Raising his eyebrows, Clint pointedly thrust into him. "I didn't think he would've."

"He's not the little saint you think he is. It took Rogers longer than the others to realise."

"Rogers?"

"He took half an hour." Pietro said admiringly. "Had to pretend I had sore throat in June."

"You're sure no - one's had you before?"

"He wanted to wait for it to be you. And Pietro always gets what he wants." Wanda’s grip on his hair softened for a second, before his tongue found her clitoris.

"What does he want right now, princess?" Clint asked softly, leaning forward over Pietro to watch her tilt her head to read him.

"Things we don't have time for today. But for now 'harder' will suffice."

Pietro’s fingers were digging into the sheets, kneading them as his sister kneaded at his scalp. He was starting to get sloppy, his usually precise sucks turning into broad swipes of his tongue.

“Fuck, fuck, Ебать, па́па” He cried out. Mouth was hanging open, his face rested on his sister's thigh as Clint fucked him.

"Come on, Pietro, focus." Clint admonished. "Wanda needs to come as well."

"Can't, Daddy. It's too good."

“Alright, baby. Daddy will deal with it when I’m finished with you.”

Wanda stroked Pietro’s hair, comforting him as his eyes closed and his face contorted in pleasure.

“Come on, Pietro. Приезжайте для нас.”

Pietro obeyed, shouting as his silvery come splashed onto the sheets. His back arched, pushing his hips back desperately as his toes curled.

Cursing, Clint gritted his teeth. The boy clenched impossibly tight around him furnace hot and pushing back for more even as he spent himself. In the end Clint couldn’t hold out any longer, holding Pietro’s still bucking hips still as he came.

“Hold still, baby. Don’t want to spill any.” Clint withdrew carefully, pushing any come that had come out with him back inside.

He rolled Pietro onto his back, scooping him up and lifting him out of the way. "You stay there, okay?"

Pietro nodded and rolled to face his sister.

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish you." He murmured, sliding a hand under her thigh to spread her wider.

"You were kind of distracted, любимый." She sighed as she slid slid a hand down into Clint’s hair. "Did he feel good?"

"He was so good, сестра. Quite the marksman indeed." Pietro’s hand joined hers, pressing the man’s face further against her.

“Ебать.” She whimpered, toes curling like Pietro’s had. “Daddy.” Wanda whined when she came, pulling on what she could grab of Clint’s hair.

Extracting himself, Clint leaned in to kiss her. “Pietro should be better than I am. You taste so sweet, princess.”

“Maybe you can encourage him.” She could taste herself on his tongue, and she tore away to kiss Pietro to chase the taste.

“Daddy, is it naptime now?” Pietro asked, already snuggling into his sister’s side.

“Sure thing, baby. Get you rested for round two.”

Clint grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed. After a fair bit of wiggling he had Wanda pillowed on his chest, Pietro reaching over to get his greedy hands on Clint.

“Я тебя люблю” Pietro sighed sleepily.

“No idea what that means but I’m sure it’s very cute. Now shush and sleep, this old man needs his rest.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> этот парень идиот- this guy is an idiot  
> Дорогая моя- my dear  
> па́па- daddy  
> трахните меня- fuck me  
> любимый- darling  
> брат- brother  
> сестра- sister  
> Ты такая красивая- you're so beautiful  
> Ты очень нужна мне- I need you so much  
> Ебать- fuck  
> Приезжайте для нас- come for us  
> Я тебя люблю- I love you


End file.
